The present invention relates to the carpet extractor arts. It finds particular application in conjunction with the cleaning of floors and above-floor surfaces, such as upholstery, stairs, and the like, using a liquid cleaning fluid.
Carpet extractors of the type which apply a cleaning solution to a floor surface and then recover dirty fluid from the surface are widely used for cleaning carpeted and wooden floors in both industrial and household settings. Generally, a recovery tank is provided on the extractor for storing the recovered fluid. The recovery tank is often bulky in order to store a sufficient quantity of the recovered fluid before emptying. A vacuum source, such as a vacuum pump, is mounted to a base frame of the extractor and applies a vacuum to a nozzle adjacent the floor surface. For ease of manipulating the extractor, the recovery tank may also be mounted to the base. The recovery tank and vacuum source are then generally vertically aligned. This provides a bulky base which tends to impede access of the extractor to low, overhung spaces, such as beneath chairs, and the like. For cleaning such areas, a low-profile extractor base is desirable.
Accordingly, it has been considered desirable to develop a new and improved carpet extractor housing which accommodates a large capacity recovery tank, suction fan and fan motor while providing access to hard to reach areas. The present invention provides a new and improved apparatus which overcomes the above-referenced problems and others, while providing better and more advantageous results.